


Don't Bring Tomorrow

by fireofdevotion



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Daughter lyrics, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofdevotion/pseuds/fireofdevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence loses sleep because she knows what tomorrow will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by two Daughter songs:  
> Tomorrow  
> Still
> 
> ** This is a work of fiction. All made up inside my brain.**

_Don’t bring tomorrow…_

These were the words trapped in Florence’s head, trying to claw their way out. Over and over, she pondered them. Like a drum they beat behind her skull, but her distressed whispers were barely audible as she rested her head against Isa’s chest, their legs and hands entwined. The only sounds were two hearts beating through the darkness.

“Don’t bring tomorrow.” Florence mumbled, leaning closer into Isa. Isa slowly opened her eyes and searched for Florence’s face in the darkness.  
“Shhh baby, I’m here. Close your eyes, I’m here.” Isa let go of Florence’s hand and stroked her cheek gently, before letting their fingers find each other again. Florence clutched Isa tighter and for a while everything was still. Isa laid there for what seemed like hours but she could feel her friend's warm breath on her neck, and it was obvious Florence wasn’t asleep either.  
Neither spoke. All their unspoken thoughts were spilling over and flooding the room. But still, they let the night wash over them. An eternity passed in silence.  
“Don’t bring tomorrow,” Florence uttered, “because… because I already know I’ll lose you.” She gulped and held her breath. She knew that when the light crept through the curtains, everything would change. But she didn’t want the daylight. She wanted the night, with Isa lying beside her. The small blonde winced at the pain in Florence’s voice.  
“Oh Flo, you’ll never lose me, not now, not tomorrow, not ever.” Isa leant down and pressed her lips to her forehead.  
Florence breathed, “Can we just stay like this forever… please?” This was all she longed for. Being here with Isa, in the dark, where nothing could harm them. A smile spread across Isa’s features, “Forever and always, my love.”  
Florence squeezed her eyes shut, praying this moment would never end.

_Still with feet touching_  
_Still with eyes meeting_  
_Still our hands match_  
_Still with hearts beating_


End file.
